Kiss In The Dark
by idkdallas
Summary: In a way, Gabriel is Leo's only light.


**I didn't think finding somebody to kiss would be so hard until now.**

The sun beamed through the windows of the bus of 21-something teenagers, and as scenery of a forest faded by, everyone's voices were overlapping one another. They were talking about the party they were going to have in the villa they were going to stay at, and who was going to kiss who. Sitting alone and dejected, Leo sighed because of the noise and the fact that Leo and Giovanna had been assigned different buses; his heightened hearing made the whole ordeal even worse. His previously straight lips slump into a slight frown. Leo disliked everyone on the bus, especially Bella- whose voice interrupts his state of dismay. '_I'm going to kiss Gabriel at the party tomorrow,_' Says a voice from the far back of the bus, and despite being blind, Leo hears the smile and determination on her face. No shocker there, she's been all over Gabriel since he started in their school. The thought of her wrapping her secondhand lips around Gabriel's luscious, beautiful ones sickens him. Clearly tired of his surroundings and situation, Leo slides his fingers into his pocket, puts his ear-buds in, and presses play on his iPod shuffle. The voices fade into a new sound as a hip-hop beat thuds over the riff of an electric guitar. _Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?_ Could Gabriel feel the same way about him? Was he even into boys- blind ones, at that? _Sad to see you go, was kinda hopin' that you'd stay._ The fact Gabriel isn't there makes Leo so unbelievably uncomfortable and sad; he's an entirely different person without him. As the music continues playing, Leo falls asleep and continues thinking about Gabriel.

A hand punches the back of his shoulders, waking him out of his slumber. Leo wipes the drool off of his face with the sleeve of his sweater and gets up. They reached their destination. Putting his earbuds back into his pocket, Leo takes his walking stick out and follows everyone to the villa. He's about to put his earbuds back in- '_Leo!_' Two familiar voices call and a smile spreads itself across his face. A lanky, curly-haired boy accompanied by an even lankier plainly dressed girl approach him. Leo hugs Giovanna and kisses her cheek, and before he can say anything, Gabriel pulls him into an unexpected embrace. His cheeks flush as he briefly nestles in the taller boy's arms like it's the only place he wants to be. Gabriel smiles and chuckles a bit before pulling away. '_I missed you..guys._' Giovanna sighs at the unintentional pause and feels like a third wheel for some reason. They walk into the house and their teacher informs everyone that each room will comprise of two people of the same gender. '_Leo.. you go with Sebastian._' Leo and the blonde-haired boy sigh at the same time out of frustration. '_I don't want to be in the same room as the blind boy, I'll have to take care of him this whole trip._' Sebastian's mates chuckle and Leo feels even worse than he did on the bus. '_I'll sleep with him._' Says a voice beside Leo. Gabriel coughs, and his cheeks heat a bit. '_In the same room, I mean. As his partner, or whatever._' Everyone, including Mrs. Mateo laugh at the un(fortunate) use of words, and she nods at their direction. Leo exhales out of relief before thanking Gabriel. '_No worries. I'd hate for your experience at this trip to be ruined by that asshole._' He nudges Leo's arm with his, and they contently walk to their bedroom.

Leo fumbles with the keys until he gives up and gives them to Gabriel, who effortlessly opens the door. As the sun goes down, the two unpack and the sun goes down. Leo takes a brief shower and walks out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. A nervous chuckle escapes Gabriel's mouth and Leo realizes why. His cheeks start to feel hot again. '_Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still here. The bathroom is too small to change in, do you mind?_' Leo nervously stares into the darkness around him, wishing he could see the intense blush Gabriel had on his face. '_It's fine._' A psuedo-calm voice responds back and Leo quickly throws his pajamas on, hoping that the curly-haired recipient of his infatuation didn't see too much. Leo's stomach growled out in hunger, and Gabriel read his mind, because he put a plate carrying two slices of freshly heated pizza in his lap. '_I put it in the oven when you were showering._' Leo voraciously inhaled the food, muttering a '_Th-ank you_' to Gabriel, remains of pizza still in his mouth. They both laugh at this, and Leo relaxes. This is how it's supposed to be. He didn't want to be anywhere else but in this cheap sofa with the boy of his dreams inches away from him. Their sadly ephemeral moment is interrupted as Mrs. Mateo storms into their room. '_A bed from room 5B is missing, so I'm going to take one from here. You'll have to share a bed. Light's out, boys._' They both nod, and Leo looks away briefly, realizing the gravity of this. They were going to share a bed. He'd never felt such an immense mix of excitement and nervousness. The Brazilian boys drag their bed out, and surprisingly, Leo's the first one to fall asleep. He unintentionally clings onto Gabriel's arm in his sleep, like he does when they walk home. Gabriel doesn't mind this at all.

It's eight a.m and Giovanna invites herself into their room. She smiles at the sight of Gabriel and Leo; the two embracing each other and snoring at the same time. Next to puppies and kittens, it's the most adorable thing she's seen. Giovanna walks closer to the bed, and shakes it with her hands. '_Time to wake up, lovebirds._' Leo mumbles something in his sleep, and Gabriel's eyes slowly open as if on command. He looks down at Leo, blushing at the current state he's in, and asks Giovanna what time it is. '_It's 9 a.m, and we're going to miss breakfast if we don't hurry._' She replies, with a tinge of urgency in her voice. Gabriel carefully detangles himself from the other boy, and taps him on the shoulder. '_Hey, can you get up?_' Leo's eyes open and he waves at Giovanna as he pulls himself up from the bed, putting his shoes on. The trio take the elevator down to the villa's cafeteria, and engage in small-talk. They both ask Leo what he heard on the bus, and he tells them almost everything. '_Also,_' Leo's eyes wander to his shoes. '_Bella said she's going to kiss you tonight._' Gabriel gasps, while Giovanna doesn't; rolling her eyes instead. He's painfully oblivious of her attraction. '_She isn't really my type._' Gabriel replies, as if he read Leo's mind. They both sigh out of relief, and Giovanna breaks the brief silence. '_I'm glad you have taste, unlike some people._' She glances at the neighboring table where Bella is surrounded by 6 different boys, including Sebastian. They talk a bit more, and throw the remains of their breakfast away. Gabriel and Leo hug Giovanna goodbye, as they head back to their rooms to get ready for the party.

Leo changes out of his pajamas, opting for his favorite 'Arctic Monkeys' tee, a red flannel and black jeans. As he's about to walk out of the room, Gabriel gently touches his shoulder and speaks. '_I'm going to be 15 minutes late. I'll meet you there._' The frivolous smile on Leo's face vanishes as his expression becomes more neutral, revealing his disappointment. '_Oh.. Okay. See you there._' Gabriel notices Leo's sudden change of mood and feels a bit bad. They hug good-bye and Leo whips out his walking stick against the newly-painted white walls, making his way to the party at the leftmost edge of the villa. Leo enters the room and hearing Giovanna's voice call his name, he follows it to the couch. '_Where's Gabriel?'_ She asks, with confusion in her voice. Leo sighs. '_He had to do something. He'll be here in 10 minutes._' Giovanna notices how different he's acting. '_It's cute how upset you get whenever Gabriel isn't around,_' Leo doesn't respond, so she changes the subject. '_Who are you going to kiss tonight?_' The wavy-haired boy sitting beside her sighs again. '_I don't know. What about you?_' Giovanna laughs a bit, and it softens the mood. '_I don't know._' They go on like this for what seems like forever, until Gabriel enters the room, clad in an expensive leather jacket. '_Hey guys._' Leo's head instantly turns to the direction of Gabriel's voice. If Leo could see, he'd be in awe of how good looking he was. 'Gabriel.. you look amazing!' Giovanna says, genuinely surprised. Leo quickly gets up out of the couch and embraces Gabriel without thinking. It's an automatic response to his presence, at this point. '_It's nice to see you, too, Leo._' Gabriel smiles as they hug. Leo blushes, and notices that there's less hair that touches his neck when they embrace. His hand reaches out to fondle Gabriel's hair. '_You got a haircut!_' The trio all laugh and talk, and eventually everyone in the room sits in a circle to play spin the bottle.

Sebastian carelessly whips a lock of blonde hair out of his face and smiles. He spins the now-empty Sprite bottle until it points at his friend Mark. The dark-haired jock is too busy fixing his hair to initially notice it lands on him. He stops and expectantly glances at Sebastian. '_Mark.. Kiss the prettiest girl in the room._' The blonde smiles at him, and they both chuckle. He crawls over to Giovanna, and plants his lips on hers', everyone cheering them on. The game continues like this, landing on different people Leo doesn't care for, until it lands on Bella. '_Kiss the hottest guy in the room,_' An unfamiliar voice commands, and Leo's heart stops. Nonononono. She isn't- she can't, there's no way. His nervous thoughts are interrupted when he feels her presence near him. Gabriel and her kiss, and he seems to enjoy it.. Why is he enjoying it? It's too much for Leo, and he runs out of the room, locking himself in the bathroom. Gabriel immediately gets up and follows him. Leo's crying in the bathroom, because life is too unfair. Why did she get to kiss him first? Why did she kiss him at all? She doesn't deserve him.. '_She doesn't deserve you.._' Leo sobs, as he pulls out a tissue to wipe his tears away. 'Leo, are you okay?' Gabriel's in the room, and he's been there this entire time. '_No.._' Gabriel embraces him and Leo sobs into his shoulder. '_Why did you run away?_' Gabriel asks, like it isn't obvious. '_You deserve so much better than her. She's a just crack on the sidewalk, and you're, you're-'_ Leo is about to stop himself but decides not to. '_You're the entire universe._' Gabriel smiles and pulls him into a kiss, their tongues dance and everything around Leo seems to stop. His heart is beating so fast he could go into cardiac arrest, but he doesn't care; it'd be worth it. After pulling apart, they hold hands, and go back to the house.

**In a way, Gabriel is the only light in his life. **


End file.
